


Jealous.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Derek, M/M, Possessive Derek, Stiles has a pet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: En serio, ese perro tendría que irse o el que se iría, sería Derek.





	Jealous.

Derek se detuvo a veinte metros de la casa Stilinski, olfateo el aire solo para asegurarse que su nariz no le engañaba. Había otro olor que no reconocía dentro de la casa y sus alrededores. Corrió el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la Linde del bosque y la casa hasta que llegó al árbol que daba a la ventana de Stiles, brinco hacia las ramas y se impulsó hacia arriba. La ventana del chico estaba abierta, como siempre.

 

Cuando estuvo en el interior, se detuvo al ver a Stiles recostado en su cama, con un cachorro de Alaska en su pecho. Un cachorro que le estaba lamiendo la mano y mordisqueando sus dedos.

 

Sólo Derek, en su forma de lobo y, a veces también como humano, podía hacer eso.

 

–Hola, sourwolf– saludó el chico, sin despegar su vista del cachorro.

 

–¿Qué hace ese perro aquí, Stiles?

 

Stiles lo miró durante un segundo antes de regresar su atención al cachorro.

 

–Scott me pidió que lo cuidara mientras fumigan la veterinaria, ¿Sabías que las protecciones mágicas no repelen a las cucharas?

 

Derek no lo sabía.

 

–¿Por qué el perro está encima de ti?

 

–Porque es apenas un cachorro, Derek, un tierno y esponjoso cachorro.

 

Derek alzó una ceja, poco impresionado, pero como no, Stiles estaba más interesado viendo a la bola de pelos encima de él.

 

–¿Cuándo se irá?

 

Stiles bufó y lo miró, pasando sus manos sobre el pelaje del perrito.

 

–El proceso de fumigación es rápido, el problema es el tiempo de espera para que el olor no moleste a los animales, Deaton dijo que serían dos semanas aproximadamente.

 

–¿Tendrás a esa bola de pelos dos semanas aquí?

 

–Ey, no es una bola de pelos– Stiles examinó al cachorro unos segundos– bueno, puede que lo sea, pero tiene un nombre.

 

Derek frunció el ceño, Stiles resopló.

 

–Se llama Max– a Derek realmente no le interesaba.

 

–¿Por qué no está con sus dueños de todos modos?

 

–No tiene, es un cachorro que Scott encontró abandonado en el parque.

 

Bien, Derek podía entender el apego que un perro tan pequeño y solo podía tener con un humano, pero esa bola de pelos no le iba a quitar la atención de su humano.

Derek caminó los pasos que lo separaban de la cama y, cuando se iba a reclinar para besar a Stiles, la bola de pelos le gruñó.

 

El cachorro le había gruñido.

 

A él.

 

A un alfa.

 

Porque se había acercado a **su** novio. Derek le gruñó de vuelta y dejo que sus ojos brillarán rojos hasta que Stiles lo golpeó en el brazo porque el cachorro había empezado a gimotear.

 

–Asustas a Max, Derek.

 

Derek le alzó una ceja a Stiles.

 

–Él me gruñó.

 

–Porque es un cachorro, Derek– Derek casi podía escuchar el “duh” al final de la frase.

 

Le echó una última mirada a Max antes de inclinarse sobre Stiles y darle un pequeño beso.

 

Max volvió a gruñir.

 

Derek iba a responder cuando Stiles lo tomó de las solapas de su chaqueta con una sola mano y lo besó de nuevo. Nada demasiado brusco, solo lo suficiente para calmarlo.

 

Max podía gruñirle todo lo que quisiera.

 

+

 

Al día siguiente, Derek se presentó con una caja de donuts vegetarianos -en serio, hasta él compadecía a su suegro cuando Stiles se ponía estricto con la comida- listo para la cena que tendría con Stiles y su padre. Él realmente se había olvidado del asunto de Max hasta que unos ladridos lo recibieron del otro lado de la puerta, pudo escuchar a Stiles tratando de calmar a la bola de pelos antes de abrir.

 

–Hola– saludó el chico y Derek le dió una sonrisa torcida, misma sonrisa que perdió cuando la bola de pelos apareció entre las piernas de su novio– Max dice hola también.

 

Derek frunció el ceño al cachorro.

 

–Créeme que está diciendo de todo, menos hola.

 

Stiles se rio y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, Max se movió junto a él como una sombra.

 

Derek estuvo tentado de imponerse ante el cachorro como su alfa, pero la mirada en el rostro de Stiles lo detuvo.

 

Bien, solo por ahora lo dejaría pasar.

 

La cena transcurrió con calma, Derek se aseguró de darle uno de los donuts rellenos de chocolate a John Stilinski durante el postre.

 

En serio, ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de hacer donuts vegetarianos? De solo verlos, a Derek se le cerraba el estómago.

 

Cuando terminaron de comer, Derek ayudó a recoger la mesa junto a Stiles antes de irse a la sala a ver un partido de béisbol junto a John Stilinski. Derek se iba a sentar junto a su novio cuando Max brinco del suelo al sofá y se instaló en el hueco justo al lado de Stiles.

 

Derek lo miró mal un segundo antes de que Stiles riera.

 

–Si no te conociera bien, sourwolf, diría que estás celoso.

 

–Me conoces bien– musitó Derek. Pudo escuchar al sheriff disimulando una risa con su tos.

 

Stiles rodó los ojos con diversión y negó con la cabeza, acunó al cachorro y lo sentó en su regazo para dejar a Derek sentarse a su lado.

 

Derek podía sentir la mirada de Max taladrandolo, en serio ¿Los perros podían juzgar?

 

 Al terminar el partido, Stiles acompañó a Derek hasta la puerta. Seguido de Max, que casi brincó de alegría cuando Derek puso un pie en la acera.

 

–Es extraño que un cachorro y mi novio peleen por mí, ¿Es cosa de ser hombre lobo o solo eres tú?

 

Derek se encogió de hombros.

 

–Tal vez solo soy yo– Stiles sonrió antes de inclinarse y darle un beso de despedida.

Derek se había entregado por completo al hecho, ya que se había asegurado de que el sheriff estaba en el piso de arriba, cuando sintió una punzada en la pantorrilla antes de que su piel se rasgara. Se separó de Stiles y Miró hacia abajo, al lugar donde su pantalón estaba perforado y un poco manchado de sangre.

 

–Me mordió– Stiles rompió en carcajadas– no es gracioso Stiles, no te rías.

 

–Por supuesto que lo es, además ¿De qué te preocupas? En menos de media hora estarás curado y sin ni una marca que Max haya dejado.

 

Derek le frunció el ceño y movió la pierna, examinando el daño. Si, realmente, no tardaría mucho en sanar. Miró una última vez a la bola de pelos y después a Stiles sonriendo, antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios.

 

Stiles había estirado la pierna, evitando que Max se volviera a abalanzar contra él.

 

+

 

–En serio, Stiles, esto tiene que parar– Derek se separó de su novio y miro a la bola de pelos en el suelo que no los había dejado de observar.

 

–Pero no te está haciendo nada– refunfuñó Stiles mientras trataba de quitarse la playera, ya que Derek se había quedado a la mitad de su labor.

 

–Nos está viendo, Stiles.

 

–¿Y?

 

–No me siento cómodo haciéndolo con el aquí– Stiles enarcó una ceja.

 

–Lo hemos hecho con el en la casa.

 

–Si, pero ahora está aquí con nosotros.

 

–Derek, ¿En serio te incomoda que un cachorro nos vea? El otro día no pareció molestarte que toda la manada estuviera aquí mientras te la chupaba.

 

Derek se encogió de hombros, llámenlo raro, pero le daba lo mismo que su manada lo escuchara, pero que un cachorro los _viera_ …

 

–¿Cosa de lobos? –se defendió él.

 

Stiles negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y lo atrajo hacia él con un beso.

 

Stiles tenía formas muy sutiles de hacerle olvidar las cosas.

 

O eso fue hasta que Max empezó a ladrar. Derek se puso en alerta, una parte de él pensando que le ladraba solo por molestarlo (como siempre), pero otra pensando que tal vez si había detectado una amenaza.

 

Se separó del chico y alzó la cabeza, completamente alerta cuando vio a la bola de pelos correr hacia la puerta.

 

Derek escuchó el momento justo en el que la patrulla se detuvo frente al garaje.

 

–Tu padre está aquí –se levantó por completo y le iba a pasar su camiseta a Stiles cuando él mismo se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la suya.

 

¿En qué momento se la había quitado?

 

Sintió las manos de Stiles pasar por su cabello antes de que le tendiera su ropa.

 

–Tenías el cabello de haber estado a punto de follar.

 

Derek rio y le acomodó el cuello de la playera a Stiles.

 

–Y tú de haberte vestido a toda prisa.

 

Stiles sonrió de medio lado y volteó a ver a Max.

 

–¿Ves? Te dije que no era tan malo, nos avisó que mi padre ya había llegado, ya que tú estabas demasiado ocupado como para darte cuenta.

 

Y como si supiera que hablaban de él, Max volteó a verlo, ladrándole una última vez antes de que el sheriff entrara por la puerta.

 

+

 

Derek ya tenía suficiente de ver a Stiles tras el cachorro. Transformado en su forma de lobo completo, Derek corrió hasta su novio, antes de rodearlo y hacer que se sentara en el suelo. 

–Ey, tranquilo Der– Stiles pasó una mano sobre su oreja– hay Stiles para todos. 

Derek gruñó antes de lamerle la cara, podía escuchar a Max gruñendo por lo bajo desde atrás. 

 

+

 

La ventaja de que John Stilinski tuviera un caso fuera de Beacon Hills era que Stiles tenía casa sola, lo que implicaba que Derek podía quedarse a dormir un par de noches con su pareja, no es como si el sheriff no lo supiera, pero de esa manera, podían tener sexo a la hora que quisieran sin miedo a traumar al padre de Stiles.

Derek se levantó antes que su novio -como siempre- y decidió darse una ducha para refrescarse de toda la actividad que tuvieron el día anterior, él hubiera preferido compartir la ducha con Stiles, pero el chico estaba _agotado_.

 

Cuando salió del baño, solo con una toalla enrollada en la cintura, se dio cuenta de que había dejado la puerta de la habitación entreabierta. Derek quiso darse un golpe en la frente, seguro la bola de pelos se había metido de nuevo a la habitación y con el trabajo que le costó sacarlo durante la noche…

 

Abrió la puerta solo para ver a Max encima de la cama, observándolo como si lo retara a tocarlo. Derek no iba a tener dudas sobre tocar a ese cachorro o no.

 

O eso fue hasta que la bola de pelos levantó una pata y orinó sobre la cama. Sobre la pierna de Stiles.

 

Marcando territorio.

 

Derek gruñó y el cachorro saltó de la cama, corriendo fuera del cuarto.

 

Stiles reaccionó al ruido y se levantó aturdido de entre las almohadas.

 

–¿Der?– preguntó, aún medio dormido. –¿Qué es ese olor?

 

Stiles no le dió tiempo a responder, movió la pierna y abrió los ojos por completo -dejando el sueño a un lado- antes de levantarse de la cama y jalar las cobijas con él para tirarlas al suelo.

 

–¿Me orinaste encima?

 

_¿Qué?_

 

–¿Qué?

 

–¿Que si… –señalo a su pierna– eso?

 

–Demonios, ¡No! Por supuesto que no, fue Max.

 

–¿Max?

 

Derek alzó una ceja.

 

–¿Max me orinó encima?

 

Derek asintió y caminó hacia él, afianzando el agarre en la toalla.

 

–Iba entrando cuando lo vi encima de la cama, dejé la puerta abierta al irme al baño. Stiles miro su pijama mojada y bufo antes de reírse.

 

–Esto es… es– dijo entre risas– ¿Hilarante…? No es posible que hasta me marquen como si fuera parte de su territorio.

 

–¿Marquen? – Stiles no estaba impresionado.

 

–Me marcaste demasiadas veces anoche, Derek.

 

Derek sintió sus orejas calentarse, no tenía sentido negarlo.

 

–Ha llegado demasiado lejos, Stiles.

 

–Estoy seguro de que tú también me orinarias si no tuvieras otras formas de marcarme.

 

Derek se aclaró la garganta y miro al suelo.

 

–Creo que tendremos que hacer la colada antes.

 

 

+

 

En serio, ese perro tendría que irse o el que se iría, sería Derek.

 

No era posible que él estuviera a veinte metros de la casa y el olor de la bola de pelos le llegara hasta ese lugar, ¿Acaso había marcado todo el terreno?

 

Escuchó los ladridos del cachorro y frunció el ceño, no escuchaba a Stiles tratando de calmarlo y el chico había estado intentando entrenarlo. Entró por el jardín, solo para ver a Max ladrando como un poseso y corriendo en círculos. El cachorro se detuvo al verlo y pareció indeciso entre gruñirle o seguir dando vueltas.

 

Derek se sorprendió cuando el perro saltó y lo rodeó para empujarlo con su nariz. El cachorro gruñó cuando Derek no se movió.

 

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –murmuró él, Max ladró antes de insistir en empujarlo –¿Qué sucede Max? –Derek se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, el cachorro aulló desesperado y corrió hacia el bosque, Derek decidió seguirlo.

 

–¿Stiles? – llamó cuando el perro siguió corriendo y el olor del humano se intensificó en el lugar– ¡¿Stiles?!– gritó. Max corrió más rápido y Derek no tardó en rebasarlo, completamente orientado gracias a sus sentidos.

 

Max aulló cuando Derek se detuvo junto a Stiles, que estaba inconsciente en medio de la raíz de un árbol, con sangre brotando de su frente.

 

–¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo, Stiles? –murmuró antes de acomodar al chico en suelo y así poder levantarlo en brazos para llevarlo a su coche.

 

Derek consideró correr hasta salir del bosque, pero el movimiento no sería nada beneficioso para su pareja, por lo que solo se apresuró a caminar para llegar cuanto antes.

 

Cuando llegó al camaro, acomodó a Stiles en el asiento trasero y se iba a subir al lugar del piloto, cuando Max gimoteó junto a la puerta.

 

–Bien, pero tu te quedarás en el coche cuando estemos en el hospital. – abrió la puerta del copiloto y el cachorro subió de un salto.

 

Max hizo un sonido con la nariz antes de echarse en el asiento.

 

 

 

–Así que, ¿se te hizo fácil hacer senderismo con Max? –inquirió Derek poco después de que Stiles despertara.

 

Lo primero que hizo al llegar al hospital y, después de ingresar a Stiles, por supuesto, fue llamar al sheriff.

 

Después se aseguró de dejar la ventana medio abierta para que Max pudiera quedarse en el coche y, ahora, estaba en la habitación con su novio, preguntándole qué rayos hacia en la parte del bosque donde había más rocas y ramas torcidas que árboles.  

 

–Pensé que era un buen lugar para llevar a Max–  dijo a modo de disculpa.

 

–Tengo la sospecha de que a el no le gustó ese lugar.

 

Stiles le dio una sonrisa torcida y se rascó la nuca, justo debajo del vendaje que tenía en la cabeza.

 

–¿Cómo me encontraste?

 

–Max estaba ladrando como un poseso en el jardín cuando llegué, me guió hacia ti.

 

Derek pudo ver el momento exacto en que la mirada de Stiles brillo todavía más.

 

–Algo bueno salió de esto.

 

Derek enarcó una ceja, esperando la explicación.

 

–Lo llamaste Max.

 

+

 

Derek aun no entendía porque Max seguía estando en la casa Stilinski si la veterinaria ya era un lugar aceptable para el de nuevo.

 

Bueno, sí lo entendía, la verdad sea dicha.

 

Después del incidente de Stiles, ambos habían iniciado una tregua por el humano, si no, pregúntenle a Max, que en esos momentos estaba sobre el regazo de Derek, mientras Stiles estaba acurrucado contra su costado.

 

Derek estaba dispuesto a adoptar al pequeño cachorro del que había estado celoso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Siempre y cuando, no volviera a orinar sobre la cama de Stiles ni se quedara debajo de ella mientras ellos querían tener sexo, Derek no quería volver a terminar en el suelo de la sala porque Stiles se emocionó demasiado y el sofá era algo pequeño para ellos dos.  

 

Max le mordió los dedos antes de lamerlos mientras la película que estaban viendo terminaba. Si, Derek podía acostumbrarse a eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek estaba celoso de un cachorro... no sé, a mi me pareció tierno.


End file.
